lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
F-Missions
}} }} "F-Missions" is a term for when the members of the Freighter undertake a mission, such as shutting down the Tempest , or capturing Ben Linus . The term was built upon the secretive or duplicitous nature of these missions in contrast to the A-Missions, B-Missions, or O-Missions in which consensus on what needed to be done was usually well-voiced amongst those members. This duality and lack of consensus was highlighted during a heated conversation between Martin Keamy, head of the mercenary team aboard the freighter, and Captain Gault, supposed authority of the Kahana . An "F-Mission" refers to a mission comprised of Freighter agents either on the crew, science team, or mercenary team, which usually includes a combination of Faraday, Miles, Charlotte, Frank and Naomi, with Keamy as the major antithesis to the survivors' well-being. }} Definition }} To be considered an "F-Mission", at least one Freighter member must be responsible for the idea of performing the mission, though one or more members of the "A-Team,", "B-Team" or even "O-Team" may support this plan. Additionally, any of the base members of the "F-Team:" Faraday, Miles, Charlotte, Frank and Naomi may assume leadership of a mission. This number has been supplemented from time to time as Keamy has stepped up to join them on the Island from the freighter. However, Miles Straume is currently the only living member of the F-Team. An "F-Mission" is further defined here as a quest which may either directly aid or harm the survivors or the Others depending on who is leading the mission. Therefore, missions led by Naomi have different motives and outcomes than do missions led by Keamy. The the term for a primary survivors mission is an "A-Mission," the term for a supportive or independent survivors mission is a "B-Mission," and the term for an Others mission is an "O-Mission." Each are interpreted as the foundations of the tactics and strategy behind the "F-Missions". Members ='Season 4'= In Season 4, the standard F-Mission was two-fold: explore the Island and capture Benjamin Linus. Of course there were two very different teams contracted for these overlapping assignments: the science team led by Naomi Dorrit and the mercenary team led by Martin Christopher Keamy. The science team included physicist Daniel Faraday, spiritualist Miles Straume, and anthropologist Charlotte Lewis. They were placed under the command and protection of Naomi Dorrit, who was hired by Matthew Abaddon, a spiritual journeyman working for Charles Widmore. The mercenary team was quite different in nature, comprised strictly of military-trained, black-ops specialists brought in for an extraction mission also at the behest of Charles Widmore. The crew of the Kahana, led by Captain Gault, was substantially minor when compared to the skills and charges of these respective teams, which eventually grew to interfere in each other's missions... Follow the Island Coordinates , | F-team=Naomi | other=Desmond, Charlie, Hurley, Jin | background=Commissioned by Matthew Abaddon, who posed as a representative of Penelope Widmore, Naomi was given specific coordinates and took out a helicopter from the Freighter to survey what she believed to be nothing but ocean. | mission=To locate Desmond as per the coordinates given. | O-mission=None | A-mission=None | outcome= success | align=left | storyline= Upon reaching the Island, her helicopter's instruments malfunctioned and she was forced to bail out, impaling her side on a tree branch before being discovered by Desmond, Charlie, Hurley, and Jin. Naomi conveyed her backstory to Desmond and the other survivors, informing them that her company was hired by a woman named Penelope Widmore. }} Make Contact with the Freighter , | F-team=Naomi, Minkowski | other=Jack, Kate, Locke, additional survivors | background=Having parachuted onto the Island when her helicopter went down, Naomi found herself being nursed back to health by the survivors of Oceanic 815, and informed them that they needed to clear a channel for her satellite phone so she could contact her boat. | mission=To clear a channel for communication between Naomi and the Kahana. | O-mission=None | A-mission=None | outcome='Half-Accomplished', Although Naomi was able to make contact with her boat, she was unexpectedly knifed in the back by Locke shortly thereafter, leaving Jack to talk to Minkowski and deal with Locke. | discoveries=The freighter | align=right | storyline= After Charlie sacrificed himself to succeed in his mission to disable the Looking Glass radio-signal jammer, Naomi realized her satellite phone is now able to contact her boat. At that very moment, she was impaled in the back by a knife thrown by Locke, who had specific orders to prevent contact with outsiders. Jack defied Locke’s threat and told the man on the phone that Naomi was with them and they sought rescue. }} Re-Jigger the Satellite Phone Settings | F-team=Naomi, Minkowski, science team | other=Kate | background=Believed to be dead, Jack and Kate took their attention off Naomi's body and focused on organizing their people. It was during this distraction that Naomi regained her remaining strength and fled, bleeding into the jungle. | mission=To clear a channel for communication between Naomi and the Kahana. | O-mission=None | A-mission=None | outcome='Half-Accomplished', Although Naomi was able to recalibrate her satellite phone signal vis-à-vis the Freighter, she soon succumbed to her knife wound and died. | discoveries=Verified the location of the Island, the science team | align=left | storyline= After disagreeing over which trail was Naomi's and which was a fake, Jack made the wrong choice and found a dead end. Kate, having stolen the satellite phone from Jack, was ambushed from above by Naomi who forced her to contact Minkowski so that the freighter could get a lock on her phone signal. Naomi died shortly thereafter, giving her coordinates to Minkowski in her final breath. This enabled her science team to travel to the Island and locate her signal. }} Transport the Science Team to the Island , | F-team=Faraday, Miles, Charlotte, Frank | other= Jack’s group, Locke’s group | background=Upon receiving the signal from Naomi’s satellite phone, pilot Frank Lapidus transports Matthew Abaddon’s science team: Physicist Daniel Faraday, spiritualist Miles Straume, and cultural anthropologist Charlotte Lewis. | mission=To secure the science team’s safe transport to the Island with the helicopter. | O-mission=None | A-mission=None | outcome=Success | discoveries=The science team, the helicopter, Ben has a man on the boat. | align=right | storyline=During an electrical storm, the team is forced to parachute out of the helicopter. Faraday lands near the cockpit and is immediately intercepted by Jack and Kate; Miles hits the cove and passes out; and Charlotte gets snagged in a tree and intercepted by Locke’s group. Frank manages to touch down the helicopter safely on the Island. They tell the survivors that they are there to rescue them. }} Locate Naomi’s Body | F-team=Faraday, Miles | other= Jack, Kate | background=After receiving Naomi’s coordinates and parachuting onto the Island, Faraday and Miles attempt to rendezvous with the rest of the team, but are intercepted by Jack and Kate. Miles pulls a gun on Jack, demanding that Kate take him to Naomi, who he knows has died. | mission=To find Naomi’s body and determine her cause of death. | O-mission=None | A-mission=None | outcome=Success | discoveries=Ben has a man on the Kahana, Widmore wants Ben found, the Freighter members don't fully trust or know each other | align=left | storyline=Applying his mediumship, Miles learns that Naomi was brutally attacked by Locke and realizes that the people on the beach do not want to hurt them. Still, Miles stay vigilant and aggressive until he is forcibly disarmed by Sayid and Juliet. They all regroup with a dazed Frank at the helicopter. }} Receive the Payload | F-team=Faraday, Frank, Regina | other= Jack | background= While Sayid and Kate took Miles to infiltrate Locke’s group at the Barracks, Faraday began to set up a series of mechanical instruments. Frank informed Jack that they were harmless experiments that he did all the time back on the boat. | mission=To receive the payload and conduct an experiment. | O-mission=None | A-mission=None | outcome= success | discoveries= There is an exponential time difference between the island and the Freighter | align=right | storyline= Faraday called Regina, asking her to send him the payload. She confirmed the launch, but it did nor arrive until 31 minutes after it was supposed to. Inside the payload was a clock, confirming that there was a delay in time between the island and the Freighter. }} Find Ben Linus , , | F-team=Miles, Charlotte | other= Locke's group | background=Under orders from Widmore, the Kahana was dispatched with two teams: a science team and a mercenary team. Both had different leaders and different agendas, yet certain figures in each group knew of Widmore's true intentions in commissioning the Freighter to find the Island: the location and capture of Benjamin Linus. | mission=To find Ben Linus alive on the Island. | O-mission=None | A-mission=None | outcome='Half-Accomplished', Miles located Ben at the Barracks but was imprisoned by Locke, preventing him from telling anyone about it. | discoveries=Miles’ bribe of $3.2 million, the Freighter has a detailed roster of Kate when they got her name from the satellite phone | align=left | storyline= Miles knew full well that he was there to extract Ben Linus, and accompanied Sayid to the Barracks where Locke's group had fortified themselves with Ben. Yet, Miles was traded for Charlotte and was prevented from extracting a bribe from Ben in exchange for reporting his “death” back to the Freighter. }} Help Desmond Find a Constant | F-team=Faraday, Minkowski, Ray, Frank | other=Desmond, Sayid | background= By following Faraday’s bearing of 305, Frank pilots the helicopter carrying Desmond, Sayid, and Naomi’s body off the Island. However, the electrical storm around the Island causes his bearings to go off mark temporarily and Desmond (being recent exposed to massive amounts of radiation and electromagnetism) becomes “unstuck in time.” His consciousness travels back and forth between 1996 and 2004, while he believes he is in 1996 in both times. Aboard the Freighter, Desmond is treated in the sick bay by Ray, while Sayid and Frank sneak down there to give him a satellite phone. | mission=To return Desmond’s consciousness to the present day by finding him a constant that exists in both times. | O-mission=None | A-mission=None | outcome= success | discoveries= Temporal displacement, Faraday’s memory loss, Penny has been placing calls in the vicinity of the Island, there is a saboteur aboard the Freighter | align=right | storyline= Faraday is on the phone (informed of Desmond’s condition), and tells Desmond to find him at Oxford when his consciousness once again reverts to 1996. He does so, gains Faraday’s trust, and is instructed by 1996-Faraday to find a constant that exists in both times or he will suffer a brain aneurysm and die. Desmond knows he must use the Freighter radio room to contact his love, Penny or he will die. After his consciousness flashes back and forth more rapidly, Desmond, Sayid, and Minkowski escape from the sick bay and make it to the radio room where Sayid repairs the phone and Minkowski dies from temporal displacement. Desmond calls Penny and tells her not to give up hope for their reunion, his mind restored to 2004. }} Shut Down the Tempest | F-team=Faraday, Charlotte | other=Jack, Kate, Juliet | background= Faraday and Charlotte leave the beach camp abruptly in the middle of the night, proceeding directly to the Tempest, a DHARMA Station that experiments with and controls the distribution of toxic gas, with the intention to shut it down and render it inert. They run into Kate along the way (returning to the beach camp after being banished from Locke’s group), and knock her out when she starts rifling through their packs. | mission=To shut down the Tempest by rendering the toxic gas inert. | O-mission=None | A-mission=Intercept the Tempest Expedition | outcome= success | discoveries=The Tempest station, toxic gas | align=left | storyline= Upon arriving at the Tempest, Faraday begins to type furiously on the main console to override its apparent authority to release the toxic gas in an Island-wide attack similar to that of the Purge. Juliet catches up with them, with Jack, and Kate lagging behind. Juliet threatens Faraday at gunpoint to stop, believing he intends to release the gas. She is the attacked from behind by Charlotte who urges her to put down her gun and let Faraday finish his task. Faraday succeeds, and Charlotte offers to take Jack and Kate inside to show her how they just saved their lives. }} Capture Ben (Pt. 1): Assault on the Barracks , , | F-team=Keamy, Omar, Kocol, Lacour, Redfern, Frank | other=Ben, Locke's group, Alex, Karl, Danielle Rousseau | background=Embarking on their mission handed down by Charles Widmore, Keamy and his mercenaries reached the Island via helicopter (piloted by Frank) and initially encountered Alex, Karl, and Danielle Rousseau en route to the Temple to seek refuge with the Others. They shot Karl and Danielle and took Alex prisoner, giving them access through the sonar fence to the Barracks. | mission=To capture Ben Linus and bring him back to the Freighter. | O-mission=Evade Capture | A-mission=Defending the Barracks | outcome=fail | discoveries=Ben's secret door | align=right | storyline= While the initial assault killed several survivors, destroyed Claire's house, and rattled Locke's group, they refused to surrender Ben to the mercenaries, even after Keamy shockingly executed Alex right in front of his eyes. Due to what Ben summized as Charles Widmore "changing the rules," he summoned the Monster which effectively devastated the mercenaries and forced them into a full retreat.}} Capture Ben (Pt. 2): Regroup on the Freighter , | F-team=Keamy, Omar, Kocol, Lacour, Redfern, Frank, Captain Gault | other=Michael, Sayid, Desmond | background=Keamy's original plan was to simply capture Ben Linus and leave the Island. The failure of the first attempt at the Barracks led Keamy to review the plans for "torching the island," the Secondary Protocol. | mission= To return to the Freighter, restock on supplies, treat Mayhew's injuries, and return to the Island to successfully capture Ben. | O-mission=Signal the Others | A-mission=None | outcome=success | discoveries=Secondary Protocol | align=left | storyline=Frank reported that Mayhew had died of his wounds, so Keamy took matters into his own hands. Omar hooked up a dead man’s trigger to Keamy and the mercenary team began to load the helicopter with guns and munitions for the return to the Island. Acting on Michael’s warning, Frank refused to fly the team back to Island, which prompted Keamy to slit Doc Ray’s throat and throw him overboard. Captain Gault pulled a gun on Keamy, but became distracted allowing Keamy to pull a gun and shoot him dead. The Freighter now leaderless, Frank relented to Keamy and started up the helicopter to return to the Island. }} Capture Ben (Pt. 3): Stake-Out the Orchid | F-team=Keamy, Omar, Kocol, Lacour, Redfern, Frank | other=Ben, Locke, Hurley | background=With their munitions refueled and the Freighter in anarchy, the mercenary team followed the Secondary Protocol back to the Island and to the Orchid DHARMA station where Widmore believed Ben would go if he knew the Island was in imminent, grave danger. After handcuffingFrank to the helicopter for his earlier resistance, Keamy and his men arrived there first and waited for Ben to arrive in order to capture him. | mission=To capture Ben Linus and bring him back to the Freighter. | O-mission=Surrender to the Mercenaries | A-mission=None | outcome=success | discoveries=The Orchid | align=right | storyline= Laying in wait for their target, Ben stepped right out into the middle of the destroyed greenhouse with his hands in the air signaling his surrender. He was quickly identified by the mercenary team and pistol whipped by Keamy, who personally escorted him back to the helicopter.}} Capture Ben (Pt. 4): Return to Freighter , | F-team=Keamy, Omar, Kocol, Lacour, Redfern, Frank | other=Ben, Kate, Sayid, Richard, additional Others | background=After subduing Ben at the Orchid, Keamy and his men were walking him back to the helicopter when Kate ran out of the jungle claiming that she was being chased by Ben’s people. This was a guise to draw out the troops, as they were stealthed one by one by the Others. | mission=Escort the captive Ben Linus to the helicopter and transport him back to the Freighter. | O-mission=Rescue Ben from the Mercenaries | A-mission=None | outcome=fail | discoveries=The Others have returned to their primitive roots, Alpert's deal with Kate and Sayid | align=left | storyline= After his team is murdered by the Others and a live grenade kills Omar, Keamy charges into the jungle after Ben and Kate, only to be tackled by Sayid and thrown into close-quarter combat. He pins Sayid and nearly throttles him, when Richard appears and shoots him several times in the back, apparently killing him. Ben is cut free by the Others, and provides Kate and Sayid with the helicopter to leave the Island at their whim. }} Capture Ben (Pt. 5): Last Stand in the Orchid | F-team=Keamy | other=Ben, Locke | background=With his men dead and Ben about to escape his grasp, Keamy (surviving due to a bulletproof vest) takes the elevator down to the secret Orchid station for a final attempt to subdue Ben and complete his mission. He reaches the secret underground section of the Orchid and finds the lights off and the television monitor flickering. | mission=To capture Ben Linus and bring him back to the Freighter, or kill him in the process. | O-mission=Move the Island | A-mission=None | outcome=fail | discoveries=None | align=right | storyline= Keamy taunts Ben to come out and face him, referencing Richard’s cowardice and the pathetic way in which Alex died. He is then met by Locke, who tells him to lower his knife. Keamy refuses but is attacked from behind by Ben, who knocks him down with his telescopic baton and stabs him in the throat with his own knife. In his last breath, Keamy tells Ben that no matter he goes, Widmore will find him. He then dies, disabling the signal on his dead man’s trigger, blowing up the Freighter. }} Get the Survivors Off the Island , | F-team=Faraday, additional crew | other=Juliet, additional survivors | background=Overhearing Keamy’s plan to proceed to the Orchid on the satellite phone, Faraday realized the implications of this and became resolved to get everyone off the Island, which had now become the most dangerous place to be (unaware of the bomb planted aboard the Freighter). Sun, Jin, and Aaron were on the first trip, but Charlotte and Miles elected to stay behind on the Island and take their chances. | mission=To use the Zodiac raft to transport the survivors from the beach camp to the Freighter for safety. | O-mission=Move the Island | A-mission=Return to the Freighter | outcome='Half-Accomplished', Despite Faraday conveying a majority of the survivors to the Freighter, it turned out to be less safe than remaining on the Island since it exploded soon after. | discoveries=Charlotte has origins to the Island, Faraday knows of the Orchid | align=left | storyline=Working for hours to analyze the circuitry of the bomb, Desmond and Jin attempted to disconnect the trigger, while Michael began to freeze the signal battery with a canister of liquid nitrogen. At the same time, Faraday began transporting survivors off the beach camp onto the Freighter where he believed it would be safe. However, when Keamy succumbed to his wounds, the dead man’s trigger stopped broadcasting its signal, triggering the bomb which blew up the Freighter and killed all on board. Faraday was en route to the Freighter at this time with another group. }} Season Breakdown *'Season 4 - Percentage Successful' 53.3% (8/15) *'Season 4 - Percentage Half-accomplished' 26.7% (4/15) *'Season 4 - Percentage Failed' 20.0% (3/15) ='Season 5'= In Season 5, the F-Mission takes a different approach. The mercenary team is dead, the Freighter is destroyed, and the surviving members of the science team are stranded on a “moving” Island. After the Oceanic 6 is rescued, Frank complies in the lie and returns to his mild mannered life of piloting. Yet, both the science team and Frank soon find themselves in respective timelines on the Island (1977 and 2007, respectively). By the end of this Season, the F-Team is dissolved, with the remnants joining the A-Team or the O-Team. Deliver a Message to Desmond | F-team=Faraday | other=Desmond | background=With the time flashes plunging the Island into chaos, Faraday appraises himself of the situation and tells the survivors that they must find something “man-made” to establish when they are in time. By doing this, he seeks to make contact with his constant: Desmond Hume. Faraday knows that the rules of time travel do not apply to someone who has been exposed to as much electromagnetic radiation as Desmond has been. | mission= To contact Desmond and deliver a message to him. | O-mission=None | A-mission=On-Island (Pt. 1): Find an Island Landmark | outcome=success | discoveries=Desmond is special, Faraday’s mother is Eloise Hawking | align=left | storyline=During one of the time flashes, Faraday realizes that the Hatch is still intact. He tells Sawyer that he can’t knock on the entrance to the Swan, knowing Desmond will not answer. He explains, “Whatever happened, happened.” Sawyer becomes angry and leads his group back to the beach, while Faraday stays behind since he has already met Desmond prior to 2001. Desmond answers the knocking and comes out in a HAZMAT suit with a rifle, but Faraday tells him he just wants to deliver a message. Before the flash comes, Faraday tells Desmond to find his mother. Desmond wakes up in 2007, distinctly remembering the conversation. }} Neutralize the Jughead | F-team=Faraday, Miles, Charlotte | other=Richard, Ellie, Sawyer, Juliet | background=Faraday, Miles, and Charlotte become detached from Sawyer and Juliet after the assault on the beach, landing in the year 1954 due to the time flashes. They are intercepted by the Others, led by Ellie, who take them to the abandoned U.S. Army campsite and believe them to be part of the unit they wiped out. They are taken to Richard, who tells them that they started this conflict and that he suspects they came back for their bomb. | mission= dfdff. | O-mission=None | A-mission=On-Island (Pt. 2): Infiltrate the Hostile’s Camp | outcome='Half-Accomplished', Faraday convinced Ellie and the Hostiles to bury the Jughead but twenty-three years later it remained operable, though housed below the DHARMA Barracks. | discoveries=The Jughead, Richard has been in command for decades, Ellie | align=right | storyline=Upon seeing the hydrogen bomb, Faraday becomes resolved to neutralize it, convincing Richard to let him inspect it since he believes it has sprung a leak. Ellie holds him at gunpoint and escorts him to the bomb, which he promptly instructs her to bury in concrete. She presses the issue as to how he knows everything will be fine, and he lets it slip that in 50 years the Island is still there. Just as Sawyer and Juliet move in and disarm Ellie, the time flashes occur again. }} Save Charlotte’s Life , | F-team=Faraday, Miles, Charlotte | other=Locke, Sawyer, Juliet | background=After the third time flash, Charlotte begins to suffer an intense nosebleed and collapses on the ground. Faraday tries to revive her, but Locke remains resolute that since this problem started at the Orchid, it can be resolved there. Charlotte regains consciousness and the group continues the trek, enduring a dozen more flashes until Charlotte becomes overburdened and falls unconscious from the mental strain. | mission= To save Charlotte who has become crippled from the constant time flashes. | O-mission=None | A-mission=On-Island (Pt. 3): Re-Set the Frozen Wheel | outcome=fail | discoveries=Charlotte knows of the Well, Faraday met Charlotte when she was young | align=left | storyline= With Charlotte crippled and Sawyer's group pressing onward to the Orchid, Faraday remains behind with Charlotte who has become temporally displaced and has suffered nosebleeds as a result. As she dies, she confesses that she remembers a creepy older man who warned her to stay away from the Island as a child. She starts to regress to her childhood, as she succumbs to temporal displacement and dies. Faraday weeps over her death as Locke re-sets the wheel and ends the flashes. }} Safely Land Ajira 316 | F-team=Frank | other=Ajira 316 Co-Pilot | background= Ajira Flight 316 took off from Los Angeles in 2007 with several of the original members of Oceanic Flight 815 on board while pilot Frank Lapidus is flying this route to Guam. Midway through the flight, a time shift takes place and Jack Shephard, Kate Austen, Hugo Reyes, and Sayid Jarrah are time shifted away, through the grand random design of the Island event horizon, to 1977 in the DHARMA Initiative era. However, to the detriment of the plane that caught the actual window, Lapidus manuevers Ajira Flight 316 onto the runway on Hydra Island. | mission= To safely land Ajira Flight 316 and try to save the passenger's lives. | O-mission=None | A-mission=Off-Island (Pt. 3): Return to the Island | outcome= Half-Accomplished, While Frank was able to land Ajira 316 on the Hydra Island runway, his co-pilot was killed and several other passengers either time shifted or were injured. | discoveries=Frank discovered that the Oceanic 6 were planning to return to the Island. | align=right | storyline= This event led to Jack, Hurley, and Kate finding Sawyer and Juliet, and eventually to the detonation of the Jughead bomb and the death of Juliet. }} Return to the Ajira Crash Site (2007) | F-team=Frank | other=Jacob's bodyguards | background= After the landing of Ajira Flight 316 on the runway of Hydra Island, Lapidus loses control of the camp immediately to the will of Ceasar and Ilana. After the John Locke incident that schisms the camp with the murder of Caesar, Ilana and her people put their plan into action and acquire the metal cargo crate. Lapidus, in his mission to re-establish control over the Ajira campsite, is instead taken prisoner by Ilana and her people. | mission= Return to the Ajira Crash Site and Confront Ilana and her people. | O-mission=None | A-mission=None | outcome= Half-Accomplished, While Frank was able to land Ajira 316 on the Hydra Island runway, his co-pilot was killed and several other passengers either time shifted or were injured. | discoveries=Frank discovered that the Oceanic 6 were planning to return to the Island. | align=left | storyline= dfff. }} Destroy the Surveillance Tape (1977) | F-team=Miles | other=Sawyer | background= fdfdf | mission= dfdff. | O-mission=None | A-mission=Save Young Ben’s Life (1977) | outcome= fail | align=right | storyline= dfff. }} Find Eloise Hawking (1977) , | F-team=Faraday | other=Jack, Kate | background= Returning from Ann Arbor, MI, Faraday learns of the Oceanic 6’s return to the Island and becomes resolved to change the future. He enlists the aid of Jack and Kate to help find his mother who is living on the Island at this time as a Hostile. Despite Sawyer’s objections to their involvement, Jack and Kate agree to help. | mission= To infiltrate the Hostile’s camp and locate Eloise Hawking. | O-mission=None | A-mission=Locate the Jughead | outcome= Half-Accomplished, Faraday, Jack, and Kate managed to locate the Hostile camp, but before Faraday could tell his mother why he came for her, she shot him in the back, killing him. | align=left | storyline= After securing guns from the motor pool, the three were caught off guard by Radzinsky who was operating at a heightened state of security after the recent Hostile attack and the betrayal of LaFleur. He saw that Faraday had a gun and opened fire. Jack, Kate, and Faraday were able to escape relatively unharmed and came across the Hostile’s campsite, where Faraday went in alone and held Richard at gunpoint demanding to see Eloise. While threatening Richard, Faraday was shot from behind by a pregnant Eloise, revealing to her in his dying breath that he was her son. }} Season Breakdown *'Season 5 - Percentage Successful' 28.6% (2/7) *'Season 5 - Percentage Half-accomplished' 42.8% (3/7) *'Season 5 - Percentage Failed' 28.6% (2/7) es:Misiones C ru:Миссии корабля Category:Lists